Imagine Me and You
by Busshunter
Summary: Emily Fitch es una actriz famosa que sólo tiene 17 años. Esperando vivir una vida normal, se muda a California USA pero no tiene idea que su vida podría convertirse en una aventura al conocer a su profesora de Psicología, Naomi Campbell. Lean please
1. Bienvenida a California, Love

**Bueno, sé que debo continuar las demás historias... ya me lo han pedido.. jaja y LAS VOY A CONTINUAR... pero hoy tuve una imaginación fabulosa.. una idea muy buena... afortunadamente inspirada por una película... espero que les guste... y si pueden comentarme cualquier cosa... les agradecería mucho... me ayuda a continuar escribiendo :)**

**

* * *

EMILY POV  
**

Mi nombre es Emily Fitch, tengo 17 años y soy pelirroja, de poca altura y sexy, por lo menos eso creo. Soy actriz desde pequeña, quizás desde los 3 años. Me encanta actuar, aparte de que te pagan muy bien, tengo talento. Mi familia… agh, mi madre, Jenna, mi adorable padre, Rob, mi pervertido hermano James y mi gemela, Katie. Como verán, no quiero mucho a mi familia. Todos, excepto mi padre, me tienen envidia por ser famosa. Y eso que mis padres decidieron convertirme en eso, no yo. Yo solamente quería ser una chica normal, pero no me voy a quejar de lo que tengo ahora. Me gusta.

**-Emily! **–genial. Tengo que dejar de escribir en mi blog personal porque mi madre me está gritando desde el piso de abajo.

**-Voy yendo!** –le grito mientras de mala gana cierro mi notebook.

**-Tienes que empacar todas tus cosas, mañana te vas a California **- ¿Qué?

**-¿HUH?** –digo sin entender.

**-Mañana te vas a California, a hacer una vida normal… ya tienes demasiada fama… y con tu familia hemos decidido lo que es mejor para ti…** -Jenna me sonríe y me deja en la cocina.

**-¿Qué mierda? **–me hablo a mí misma.

* * *

**_¡WELCOME TO CALIFORNIA!_**

Agh, ¿Podría tener un piloto por lo menos normal? No, sería mucho pedir. Charles, mi nuevo secretario o agente, como más les guste llamarlo. Tiene unos veinte y pico de años… no está tan mal. Él me acompaña a todos lados de ahora en más, tiene que llevarme a mi nueva escuela, enseñarme la ciudad, y…. protegerme de los paparazzi. Espero que por lo menos sepa cómo hacerlo.

**-Bueno… bueno… aquí es donde vas a vivir, por ahora tienes que intentar alejarte de tanta gente para que no te reconozca… si tienes éxito, ya vas a poder unirte con tu compañera de cuarto…** -él me explica sonriente. Wow. ¿Ésta es mi casa? ¡Genial! Después de todo… no creo que haya sido tan mala idea mudarme. Piénselo bien… una mansión… para mi sola… sin padres… California… un ambiente completamente diferente que Bristol y Londres… ¿Por qué no podría tener unas aventuras aquí? Empiezo a caminar hasta entrar a la casa, hago un vistazo rápido y enseguida voy hacia el estudio. Sí, soy fanática de los estudios, en vez de ir a ver mi dormitorio. Wow… tiene millones de películas, libros, me llama la atención esa puerta que es chica… Wow, una pequeña sala de cine…

**-mmmm** –digo para mis adentros. Millones de fantasías se me cruzaron por mi mente.

**-Hmmm, si tan sólo estuviera Ashley… **-suspiro. Sí, soy gay, olvidé decirlo. Aunque no lo crean, es una de mis características

**-Srta. Emily, la cena ya está lista** –escucho a Charles decir detrás de la puerta del estudio. Genial, veamos qué tal cocina.

**-Mmmmmm –** saboreo la cena mientras tomo la última gota de vino que queda en mi vaso.

**-Srta. Fitch… no debería dejarla beber tanto vino ya que mañana inicia las clases… y … tampoco comer tanto… **-él me dice asombrado al ver que acabé de comer cuatro platos de lasaña.

**-Es que estaba riquísima… nada mal para un agente principiante… por cierto… me gusta tu bigote… **-me acerco hacia a él media borracha para jugar con su bigote.

**-Vamos a la cama… **-él dice mientras me alza en sus brazos para dejarme en mi dormitorio.

**-Buenas noches Srta. Fitch… -**él me dice antes de apagar las luces.

**-Buenas noches Charles… **-logro decir antes de dormirme profundamente.

* * *

**-Buenos días… Srta. Fitch… éste es su primer día de colegio… tome un baño y baje enseguida que le he preparado un desayuno espectacular…** -escucho a Charles mientras la luz del sol atormenta mis ojos.

**-Ohhhh **– digo y vuelvo a agarrar la almohada para taparme la cara y continuar durmiendo.

**-Nu-oh –** Charles murmura mientras intenta sacarme la almohada.

**-Nooooooooh** –protesto mientras trato de agarrarla y tironeo para que regrese a su lugar.

**-Srta. Fitch… va a llegar tarde y a su madre no le va a gustar eso…** -el chico logra decir mientras continúa peleando conmigo tratando de quitarme la almohada.

**-Mierda… no creí que fueras tan fuerte… -**él dice cuando la almohada se desgarró y comenzaron a volar plumas.

**-Wooohooo!** –grito mientras agarro otra almohada para pegarle a su cara que estaba en shock.

**-Oh.. no… no te metas con Charles!** –él dice y agarra otra para continuar la pelea que acabo de comenzar.

**-Sabes algo Charles? Si quieres vivir conmigo… tienes que aceptar otra palabra… diversión…** -le digo y le pego muy fuerte en la cara que se cae de la cama. Inmediatamente me tapo la boca con las manos y repito inconscientemente 'perdón, perdón, perdón'.

**-Bueno… ahora sí… acabó la diversión y a desayunar!** –él dice mientras me agarra de la cintura y me saca de la cama.

* * *

**-¿Ésta es mi escuela?** –le pregunto observando lo enorme que era.

**-Ajá… cualquier cosa… puedes llamarme… ya estuve hablando con los directivos y están al tanto de quién eres… no te van a negar absolutamente nada…** -él me sonríe.

**-Perfecto… **-digo de mala gana. No voy a ser tan normal como creí.

**-Que tengas un buen día Srta. Fitch… -**me dice Charles.

**-Por favor.. no me llames así… Sólo Emily… o como quieras decirme… **-le digo y él asienta con la cabeza. Salgo del auto y me dirijo hacia mi 'habitación' que sólo la voy a usar para dejar mis libros y para estudiar de vez en cuando.

**-Hey… soy tu compañera de cuarto… Soy Elizabeth Stonem… Effy** –una chica morocha con unos tremendos ojazos azules me sonríe y me extiende su mano.

**-Emily Fitch…** -me presento y ella frunce el ceño.

**-Oh… dime que tú no eres…**

**-Sí Sí y Sí… soy actriz… y vengo de Inglaterra…** -la interrumpo.

**-Wow… miré todas tus películas…** -ella me dice y es la primer persona que veo que no me salta encima al tenerme tan cerca.

**-¿En serio? Espero que seas la única… vine hasta aquí para llevar una vida normal… -**digo y ella se ríe.

**-Créeme… vas a llevarla más normal que allá en Inglaterra… pero te van a reconocer cuando empiecen a ver las películas y demás… aparte… mis amigos no son tan normales… **-ella dice. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-**Genial…** -eso es lo único que digo y busco mi carpeta para ir a clases con ella.

* * *

Me aproximo hacia la planilla que tiene mi nombre en el escritorio del señor director.

Matemáticas, Historia, Literatura Inglesa, y blah blah blah

**-No muy interesante ¿No? **–escucho la voz de un chico que tenía el cabello medio enrulado castaño.

**-La verdad que no…** -admito.

**-JJ… Jonah Jeremias Jones **–dice su nombre completo y extiende su mano hacia a mí.

**-Emily Ficth…**

**-¿Te gustaría unirte al grupo de psicología? Es una materia opcional y a la vez muy interesante si te pones a profundizarla de manera correcta… **-él me ofrece… ¿Por qué no?

-**Claro…** -le digo y lo sigo hacia una pequeña sala en la que había una chica rubia con dos colitas, Panda, dos chicos castaños, uno tenía el cabello más corto y tenía ojos azules, Cook y el otro, Freddie. Enseguida me dieron la lista para comprar los libros que iba a precisar y los horarios en los que tenía que asistir.

**-Dentro de diez minutos tenemos que ir…** -Panda nos avisa y todos comenzaron a juntar sus cosas. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el aula de Psicología, era e-n-o-r-m-e.

**-Wow… ¿por qué tan grande? **–pregunto.

**-Por todos los libros…** -JJ me señaló la gran biblioteca que había detrás de mí.

-Impresionante –pestañeo y escuchamos un 'SLAM', una profesora rubia con el cabello recogido había entrado al aula y todos automáticamente se sentaron. Me quedé tildada viendo su cuerpo esbelto, llevaba puesto una pollera bastante corta de color beige y una camisa blanca algo desabotonada y… cuando giró para enfrentar a la clase… quedé prácticamente en shock con la boca abierta en 'O'. Wow. Ella es muy hot y hermosa. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan transparentes como los de ella.

**-Agh… mierda…** -escucho decir a Freddie. Y me abrió el libro ya que vio que estaba inmóvil.

**-Soy la profesora Naomi Campbell y voy a enseñarles este año todas las ramas de Psicología…** -ella se presentó mientras escribía en el pizarrón su nombre. Inevitablemente miré el movimiento de sus caderas mientras ella estaba escribiendo y… ¡PLAF!

**-Emily!** –JJ me pegó en la cabeza para que volviera a la normalidad.

_**-Ouuuch!**_ –me quejo.

**-¿Bien? ¿En qué página habíamos dejado? –**ella pregunta mirando a los pocos alumnos que tenía. Debíamos ser quince, no más. Panda que era la primera, quiso ayudar a todo el curso que aparentaba que nadie había leído el material.

**-Ehh… estuvimos viendo una película la clase pasada… -**logra decir Panda y los ojos de la profesora se concentraron en ella. Pude ver cómo el cuerpo de Pandora temblaba. Wow, realmente la profesora era aterradora.

**-¿Anteriormente?**

**-Ehh.. Emmmm** –Panda comenzó a tartamudear y buscar sus cosas en la mochila. La profesora elevó su ceja y su pie golpeaba cada segundo en el suelo. Creo que estaba algo nerviosa.

**-¿A caso no estuviste en clases? **–la profesora le dijo y luego señaló a JJ que afortunadamente sabía la respuesta.

**-Hey… Panda.. ¿Estás bien?**

**-Sí… maldita vampiriza lesbiana** –la rubia maldijo a la profesora y me quedé pensando. ¿Será lesbiana de verdad? Mmmm ya lo veremos.

* * *

**-JoJo… ¿Viste cómo se puso el profesor cuando le dije eso? **–Cook se reía mientras salíamos de la escuela para ir a almorzar.

**-Eres un idiota Cook.. es el único que vale la pena entre todos esos profesores y tú le haces de todo…** -Panda defiende al profesor de literatura. Mientras caminábamos mis ojos se concentraron en mi profesora de Psicología que estaba hablando con un hombre. Mmmm, no creo que les guste las mujeres por la manera en que coqueteaba con aquel hombre. ¿Será casada, soltera, viuda…?

**-Emily.. qué opinas?**

**-No es lesbiana…** -digo sin pensar.

**-¿Qué? **–Freddie no escuchó bien mi respuesta por suerte.

**-Eh.. nada.. ¿Qué me dijiste?** –vuelvo a preguntar y Freddie vuelve a explicarme sobre el libro que estábamos leyendo 'síndrome de peter pan' y me preguntó mi perspectiva, como siempre, le dije que todavía no lo leí.

-**Emily… sabes que mañana tenemos el parcial ¿No?**

**-Ajá… no importa… esta noche lo leeré todo… lo prometo…** -dije de mala gana y me alejé del grupo para sentarme en la fuente que estaba más lejos. Quería silencio. Creo que extraño mi mundo de películas… no se si voy a acostumbrarme aquí.

**-Hey… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te estás escapando de alguien? **–una voz femenina interrumpe mis pensamientos y doy vuelta mi rostro para enfrentarme con mi profesora de psicología.

**-¿Por qué debería escapar? No es una forma de solucionar los problemas… ya tengo demasiado con cambiarme de país… **-digo y ella sonríe. Wow, tiene una sonrisa hermosa. No creo que sea tan aterradora como dicen que es. No por lo menos fuera de la escuela.

**-Naomi Campbell…** -ella se presenta nuevamente y extiende su mano hacia a mí.

**-Emily Fitch **–digo y ella eleva su ceja y sonríe aún más.

**-Oh… la chica famosa de Inglaterra ¿No? **–Agh… jodeme.

-**Así es…** -digo.

**-Cuéntame de ti… ¿Por qué dejaste tu mundo de fama?** –ella se sienta al lado mío, mejor dicho, pegada a mí.

**-Mi familia quiere que tenga un poco de vida normal antes de hacerme totalmente estrella… -**le confieso y ella asiente con la cabeza.

**-Yo podría enseñarte algo del mundo de California…** -ella me susurra al oído y quedo confusa con su propuesta.

* * *

_¡SLAM!_

**-¿Todos los profesores tienen una casa como la tuya?** –le pregunto sinceramente mientras acaricio su perro Golden que enseguida me recibió cariñosamente.

-**No… parece que a Steven realmente le agradas… buena señal…** -ella dice mientras me trae un vaso de Whisky.

**-¿Tratas de emborracharme Srta. Campbell?** –le digo aceptando contentamente el vaso de Whisky y tomándolo muy deprisa.

**-No…** -ella dice dejando el vaso en la mesada y acercándose hacia a mí hasta acorralarme contra la pared. Wow, definitivamente, le gustan las mujeres jóvenes. Sus ojos coalicionaron con los míos. Esa transparencia invadía mis pensamientos, me hipnotizaba. Por primera vez me sentía débil. Aún más al ver cómo sus pupilas se dilataban, mirándome con hambre, como una verdadera vampira por devorar su presa. Sentí su aliento en mi cuello que mágicamente hizo que mi cuerpo se curvara para pegarse al de ella. Ya no podía pensar. Al sentir la humedad de sus labios en mi piel, mis ojos cerraron automáticamente y sin poder controlar dejé escapar mi respiración temblorosa. Siguió saboreando mi cuello mientras sus manos desaparecieron debajo de mi camisa para trazar círculos en mi columna y deslizarlas por mis lados. Obviamente, ella ya había tomado control sobre mi cuerpo, mente y podía obtener cualquier cosa que deseara de mí. Todo eso hizo sin ni siquiera besarme. Luego levantó su cabeza un poco para morder a penas mi mentón y rozar mis labios ya entreabiertos ansiando los suyos. 'Dios, esta mujer va a ser la muerte para mí' , es lo único que pude formar coherentemente en mi mente antes de probar esos labios peligrosos. Gemí al sentir su lengua fantasmal que cada tanto invadía mi boca. Naomi se alejó de mí para ir hacia mi oreja. Ya estaba extrañando sus labios.

**-Trato acostarme contigo…** -ella me dijo muy eróticamente mientras succionaba en la zona detrás de mi oreja y antes de que pueda quitar su cara para besarla con fuerza, ella tomó mi mano y empezó a caminar hacia las gigantes escaleras que había en la sala de estar.

**-Vamos hacia arriba…** -ella dice muy suavemente y lo único que puedo hacer es seguirla.

* * *

**Y bien? Please un comentario para ver si quieren que la continúe o... la dejo aquí. =) Make me happy**


	2. I Believe Her

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo. Por lo menos los gráficos dieron a entender que fueron muchos jaja. Espero que disfruten este segundo capítulo. Esta historia va a ser media corta a lo mejor. Ya veremos qué es lo que voy a hacer... porque también tengo pensado continuar las otras historias que me quedan pendiente..**

**Gracias por todos los reviews :) que tengan un hermos día!**

**

* * *

**

Mientras subía por la escalera, miraba hacia alrededor que extremadamente inmenso. '¿Realmente gana tan bien para tener esta semejante casa? Quiero ser profesora', es lo que se me vino a la mente antes de sentir una mano suavemente sujetarme de la muñeca y guiarme hacia una habitación. Entré con toda la confianza observando cada detalle del lugar y me paré justo al lado de la cama girando lentamente y me sobresalté a ver la hermosa rubia que estaba a centímetros de mí mirándome fijamente. Observando sus pupilas, perdí la confianza que siempre tuve. Era como si volviera a vivir mi primera vez con una persona. Nunca había estado con una persona mayor, claro, aunque ella no lo pareciera, era más grande que yo. Quizás, unos treinta años. No lo sé. Igualmente, era muy sexy.

**-¿Estás bien?** –ella me preguntó mientras se acercaba hacia a mí y jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello. Lentamente asentí con la cabeza. ¡Dios Emily! ¿Podrías decir algo en vez de actuar como una nena? Pero antes de poder contestarle ella se me acerca y me besa lentamente. Pareció como si fuera mi primer beso, fue muy lento, suave, perfecto. Pude sentir que sus labios se alejaron un poco y abrí lentamente los ojos. Naomi estaba mordiéndose su labio inferior y no dejaba de mirar mis labios. Como acto reflejo, tuve que lamerme mis propios labios y me incliné para besarla otra vez. _'Bien, volvió Emily Fitch a su lugar'_, me dije a mí misma. Naomi besaba muy bien y era muy sutil y delicada en la forma que me acariciaba, pero a la vez muy sensual y erótico. Lentamente ella me colocó en la cama, quedando sobre mí. Nos miramos por unos segundos.

**-¿Lo has hecho antes?** –ella me preguntó e inevitablemente levanté mi ceja.

**-Sí** –le respondo con una sonrisa. ¿Habrá creído que era una chica tímida? La verdad que no sabe con quién está tratando. En cuestión de segundos, busqué sus labios otra vez y la atraje más a mi cuerpo. Lentamente nos quitamos la ropa sin dejar de besarnos. Sus labios eran como una droga para mí. Pero antes de que pudiéramos ir más lejos, algo hizo un '_clic'_ en mí. _'Apenas conozco esta mujer y, ¿Ya me acuesto con ella? ¡Es tu profesora Emily!'._ Esas voces me pusieron en un estado de shock.

**-No pienses… sólo… siente **–ella me susurró al oído comprendiendo lo que yo estaba pensando… y… Oh Dios, sus dedos me penetraron sin anticipación. Con esto ya no podía pensar más, lo único que quería era besar sus labios otra vez y dejarme llevar por todas las sensaciones que ella me iba a hacer sentir esta noche.

* * *

Ya debe ser de día. Abro los ojos y lo único que puedo ver es que estoy en una casa que no conozco. Bueno, algo sí. Y veo a mi profesora abrazándome de la cintura con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Sonrío al recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior. Debo admitir que fue la mejor noche de sexo en toda mi vida. Miro el reloj que había en su mesita de luz.

**[07:30 A.M.]**

**-Mierda **–dije despacio. Y lentamente, con cuidado, con ninguna intención de despertar a esta maravillosa rubia, me retiré de la cama y me vestí para ir al colegio antes de que sean las ocho de la mañana.

Mientras salgo de su casa y camino hacia el colegio, miro mi celular y veo muchísimas llamadas de Charles.

**-¡Mierda! **–digo a la vez que llevo mis manos en la cabeza.

**-Ajá, tendrías que estar muy preocupada ahora **–escucho a alguien que me habla y giro con miedo. Charles.

**-Heyy.. Charles…**

**-¿Dónde estuviste? Podrías haberme avisado ¿No? Tu madre llamó y no sabía qué decirle… obviamente no le dije que estabas durmiendo porque no me iba a creer… le dije que te quedaste en la habitación que compartías con tu amiga de cuarto… **-él me explicó.

**-¡Dios te amo! ¡Gracias! **–le digo y salto para abrazarlo.

**-Que no se repita Fitch… **-él me advierte una vez que me alejo de él. Y con una gran sonrisa niego con la cabeza.

**-Así que… ¿Qué tal el sexo? **–él me pregunta mientras me acompaña a la puerta de la escuela.

**-¡Charles! **–le grito.

**-¿Qué? Por lo menos podrías comentar cómo es la cosa con esta chica… **-él quiere saber.

**-No es una chica **–le digo.

-**¿No? pero… ¿No eras…**

**-Sí… sí… sí… pero no era una 'chica' sino que me acosté con mi profesora…** -le digo y él se detuvo.

**-¡Qué!** –miro su cara de shock.

**-Ajá…**

**-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? **–él me dice.

**-Sí… ya se… espero que esto quede entre nosotros Charles…** -le digo y él se ríe.

**-¿Por qué yo no tengo esas aventuras como tú? **–él se pregunta a sí mismo mirando hacia el cielo.

-**Porque no eres gay… y… no eres mujer…** -le respondo con un guiño mientras retomo mi camino.

**-Malditas lesbianas…** -él dice y nos reímos juntos.

* * *

**NAOMI POV:**

No se qué tiene esta chica, pero realmente me tiene 'embobada'. Es la primera vez que me siento así de atraída por una de mis alumnas. Obviamente, ya tuve algunas pero sólo fue por una noche. Nada más. Pero hay algo en ella que… no se. Me tiene atrapada. Giro sobre mi cama y veo que ella se fue. ¿Se habrá arrepentido de lo que pasó anoche? Espero que no. Fue… absolutamente increíble. Con tan sólo recordar las imágenes me excito nuevamente. Sin pensar, huelo la parte de la almohada en la que ella estuvo y puedo sentir todavía su perfume.

_¡Guau guau!_

Steven me interrumpe. Miro el reloj y veo que ya es hora de levantarme para alimentar a mi perro y comenzar a corregir las cosas que tengo que entregar para mañana. No se cuántas veces he mirado el teléfono que tengo al lado, teniendo ganas de llamarla. Pero… me di cuenta que no tengo su número… y la voy a poder ver solamente en clases mañana, salvo que me la cruce por ahí. No lo creo. Estoy mordiendo el lápiz nerviosamente cuando…

**_Riiinng_**

Atiendo y se corta la llamada. Mierda. Me fijo en el número y veo que es un celular y con característica '323'. Inevitablemente sonrío y marco el número.

**-Hola?** –sí es la voz de mi pelirroja.

**-Emily **–digo sin disimular la alegría que tengo por escuchar su voz. Ella estuvo pensando en mí como yo en ella.

-**Ohh.. Naomi… ¿Cómo sabías que era mi número?**

**-Eres la única que tiene esta característica… y… no conozco a otra persona de Inglaterra salvo a vos… **-le respondo.

**-Ohh..** –noto los nervios en su voz.

**-¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche? ¿Tal vez… cenar o algo?** –digo poniéndome yo también nerviosa pero a la vez con muchas ganas de verla.

**-¿Emily?** –vuelvo a llamarla al ver que no me responde.

**-Eh… está bien..**

**-Te espero entonces…** -respondo muy feliz con mi corazón saltando. Esta chica me hace vivir otra vez mi juventud. Dios. Automáticamente, me levanté y empecé a ver qué podría cocinar para ella esta noche. Obviamente quería que fuera algo especial.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

**-Hey Charles? Esta noche no voy a cenar… erm… sí… por favor… necesito que me dejes… si? ¡Gracias!**

Corto la llamada antes de entrar a la casa de mi querida profesora. Siento como mi corazón se acelera con tan sólo pensar que la voy a volver a ver. _'Dios, Emily. ¿En qué estás pensando?_'. Las voces otra vez me cuestionan y sacudo mi cabeza para dejar de pensar.

**-¡Está abierto! **–escucho a Naomi gritarme. Entro a la casa y me encuentro con una imagen que atrapó mi atención. Naomi agachándose para buscar la comida que había en el horno.

**-Deja de pervertir** –ella me dice y me río.

**-Hey… había una buena vista…** -le digo cuando ella se coloca de pie para dejar la comida en la mesada y dirigirme una sonrisa.

**-¿Qué tal la escuela?** –ella me pregunta.

**-Wow… qué tema tan interesante para una cena…** -le respondo mientras ella coloca los platos con comida.

**-Perdón… no sabía qué preguntarte…** -ella se puso nerviosa de repente.

**-Bien… lo normal supongo… nunca fui muy buena alumna… siempre fui una de las típicas 'chicas malas' **–le digo y ella se ríe.

**-Yo podría ayudarte con los estudios…** -ella me ofrece y me besa los labios. Como siempre, lamo mis labios después de que ella me besa.

**-Me gustó eso… **-le digo y ella me mira con una de sus miradas sexys.

**-¿El beso? **–me pregunta.

**-Qué creída eres…** -me río aunque tiene razón –** la idea me gustó **– le explico.

**-Ohhh… también el beso** –ella me guiña el ojo y me río.

.

.

.

Estábamos acostadas en la cama, las dos rendidas, disfrutando de las caricias que nos hacíamos mutuamente. Yo estaba pensando en lo que podría pasar en el futuro si alguien nos llegaría a descubrir.

**-Todo va a estar bien… no tengas miedo… **-ella me besa la frente mientras continúa deslizando sus dedos sobre mi brazo.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?** –le pregunto sinceramente mirándola.

**-No lo sé… pero te prometo que no va a pasar nada malo…** -ella me dijo y me besó.

Y yo le creí.

* * *

**So? Review? Tell me What do you think about this chapter please, make me happy :)**


End file.
